narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kittu Batista
Kittu is the founder of the Batista clan. He is notorious for his knowledge of medical kinjutsu and Juinjutsu expertise and the former leader of the Batista Clan. He is well known in many circles as the inventor of the Senjingan. He is also universally reviled not only by his clan, but the families, clans, villages, and countries of his victims. Background: Batista founded his clan during the time of clan wars. Batista was a medical nin prodigy, who grew to infamy during the founding of Kohoha. He was the original Orochimaru of the 1st’s generation, a specialist in fuuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu. During his rein as the most coveted medical nin of his time and perhaps all time, he became obsessed with discovering the true nature of the universe. He considered ninjutsu to be mankind’s fundamental guide to achieving this goal. He developed ninjutsu theory to a fine degree. He was one of the first known S-class criminals due to his habit of experimenting on unfortunates, vagrants, and anyone who wouldn’t be missed in the populace at large. As he passed his midlife he realized that he would not complete his goal in his allotted time. While he knew there were methods that could extend his life he knew they could not do so indefinitely. Even if he somehow became immortal, he could still be killed and so his accumulated knowledge would still pass from our world into the next. His solution was a unique one. Being a notorious womanizer, he fathered many children, 99 of them by some estimates. He decided that if he could store all information that he ever learned and record everything he bore witness to he could leave it to his children. Those children could pass on this knowledge. Every generation would retain a perfect copy of all knowledge of the previous generations. Eventually his descendants would know everything there was to know about the universe. He ruthlessly experimented on both himself and his children. He discovered a way to restructure the human eye. He was able to change the retina composition to resemble the internal makeup of "frozen smoke." Using his own family kekkei genkai to generate Kōton chakra, he was able to combine the new structure of his eye and create a method of sealing unique only to himself. From his unique sealing abilities he developed a style of fighting similar to Ten Ten yet utilizing the incredible abilities of the senjingan coupled with various forms of ninjutsu. He also used his medical ninjutsu to develop a method of sealing the DNA molecule itself, allowing him to directly modify the genetic traits he passed to his children. The power of the senjingan became a bloodline that could be passed down through his children. Unfortunately for Batista, his cruelty did not engender good will amongst his children. After reaching adulthood, his eldest children gathered together and mutinied against their clan leader. Batista’s fate is unknown to outsiders of the clan. Some say after he was killed his body was sealed inside the senjingan and still exists perfectly preserved somewhere in the clan today. Others say that instead of killing him his own children sealed him within an infinite and hellish genjutsu to torture him as they were cruelly used for all time. Appearance Batista was born into a ronin clan before he became obsessed with medical ninjutsu and as such wore the traditional attire of a ronin. His ‎Ō-yoroi was various shades of brown and black leather. He wore a read sash at his waist. He was completely bald and some times wore various styles of facial hair. He carried a katana and a wakizashi at his waist. Personality Kittu was ruthless and sadistic. He held no respect whatsoever for life in general, especially human life. The women he preyed upon for sexual favors described him as charming, controlling, and emotionally unavailable. His coldly calculating mind was always searching for a way to exploit those he came into contact with for his own benefit. The only thing he was infamous for coveting more than women was knowledge of ninjutsu. Abilities Battojutsu Kittu was also an accomplished ronin in his day. As such he practiced the ancient art of Battojutsu, a technique for a ronin to quickly draw and then sheath his sword. Kekkei Genkai Members of the Batista Clan exhibit the ability to generate and use ambient magnetic fields to convert their Raiton Lightning into KōtonLight. The Kōton Light Element allows users to create, destroy, and otherwise manipulate light. The most powerful applications of this element allow for unbreakable Genjutsu, manipulating what an opponent literally views. The principle behind this technique is that Batista's are born with a high chakra metal content in their hemoglobin, which takes the place of the iron normally found in blood. For this reason they are resistant to lightning based attacks. Through complex keitai henka of their Raiton within their bodies, they can release magnetic fields, and then by exciting those magnetic fields with Raiton Lightning, a user can create electromagnetic chakra or light. At the highest levels this process is reversible. Batista can absorb sunlight, disassemble it into electric and magnetic components, and then absorb it to create chakra. Secret Clan Techniques Members of the Batista clan use their dōjutsu to generate Kōton chakra and project it out of their eyes to create photo-realistic illusions indistinguishable from reality only by touch anywhere within visual range. The mirages they create are similar to genjutsu, but do not harm or paralyze the target and cannot be broken like regular genjutsu. The opponent is never physically affected. These illusions are external projections that have more in common with the bunshin and the henge techniques learned in the ninja academy, but can be instantly projected anywhere the eye can see and encompass whole buildings. Lifelike phantoms right down to virtual chakra networks created in the heat of battle or during reconnaissance can be used for foolproof misdirection and camouflage. Illusions cast with this kekkei genkai can fool even the byakugan similar to Ranmaru‘s dōjutsu. A genin can create lifelike mirages anywhere in the field of vision. However, the volume of space the mirage takes up is limited to approximately 10 cubic meters. This can be one large illusion or multiple smaller illusions filling the same accumulative amount of space. Once cast these illusions will persist independently for 5 posts until: the chakra they were created with is spent, the users remaining chakra is depleted, the user is rendered unconscious, or the user is killed. The total volume occupied by the mirages and their maximum duration will double with every increase in rank.